


Macaroni and Cheese

by Lamsfan



Series: Lams [10]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Pointless fluff





	Macaroni and Cheese

"Macaroni and cheese is an art," John said as he sprinkled a little extra cheese on the top of his masterpiece and put the baking dish into the oven. Imagine how surprised I was when I got to New York and my first roommate opened a blue box and cooked it on top of the stove! I mean, seriously, I can see debating whether or not to use bread crumbs, and that's a hard no, by the way, but baked versus stovetop? There's no debate."

Alex and John had had a version of this conversation every year while they prepared their Thanksgiving dinner. Alex was more of a stovetop guy but that's just because it was quick and easy. Plus the kind of macaroni and cheese John learned to make from his mother wasn't really a big thing in Nevis when he was growing up and when he got to New York and started school, he discovered the blue box as a cheap, filling meal option. But he listened and nodded while John ranted, because he loved him and because his macaroni and cheese really was the bomb. It gave Alex a warm, loved and comforted feeling and his mouth watered a little in anticipation.

"I just hope Jefferson doesn't start talking again about how his ancestors brought macaroni and cheese to the colonies. It almost makes me lose my appetite to think he could have anything to do with something I like." Alex finished dicing the onions, green peppers and celery for the stuffing and put the cutting board aside. "Why is he even coming to dinner anyway?"

"You know we invited anyone who didn't have other plans to come here for dinner. His flight to Paris was delayed until tomorrow, so he's alone today. Would you rather he just sat at the airport and waited?"

Alex crinkled his forehead in thought. The vision of Jefferson with his big hair and purple suit trying to get comfortable in one of those small chairs at the gate popped into his head, unbidden and funny.

"No, you don't," John answered for him. "You're better than that."

Probably not, Alex thought to himself. But he let John believe he was.

 

"That was a good meal," Alex said as he pulled John closer and stroked his hair. "It was nice feeling like I had a family again."

John lifted his head to give him a puzzled look.

"You're absolutely my family," Alex answered quickly, "but you know what I mean. I spent a lot of time growing up with people who had an obligation to feed me and take care me. I like having a meal with a group of people **I** chose, who actually like me and don't just tolerate me because they have to." He paused as he thought about his father leaving, his mother dying and being separated from his brother by foster care. Yeah, it was nice. Well, other than having to watch Jefferson eat," he added.

John wrapped his arms around his waist and entangled their legs. And that's how they fell asleep: full, in love and thankful for the life they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I got some scary news today and now I'm trying to distract myself with some comfort food. An hour after I posted this, I realized I had included some of it in another story. Sorry.
> 
> I hate to burst Alex's bubble, but Jefferson would definitely have been in a first class lounge, sipping champagne and eating caviar.


End file.
